narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Wikiregeln
Noch mehr Regel: *'Sei nachsichtig': Bleibe bei einem Streit ruhig, wenn der andere um eine Entschuldigung bittet vergebe diesen und vergesst ganz einfach den Streit. Damit die Wiki ohne weiteren Probleme vervollstädigt werden kann. *'Hilfsbereitschaft': Helfe jedem Benutzer der Hilfe benötigt, vor allem neuen Benutzer, damit sie sich demnächst besser im Wiki orientieren können. *'Trage keine Konflikte zur Öffentlichkeit!': Tragt eure Konflikte mit Vermittlungsmitteln nicht in der Wiki aus. Führt euren Konflikt in Vermitlungsmitteln(wie: MSN, ICQ etc.). MfG, Benutzer:Rokuougan 19:23, 2. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ich hab mir mal einige Gedanken über ein paar Regel gemacht und weil ein Sprichwort sagt im Chaos liegt das Genie liste ich hier mal alles auf was mir so in den Sinn kommt. *Erstens Spoiler, ich bin der Meinung das alles was noch nicht in Deutschland bekannt ist gespoilert werden sollte das betrifft auch Filme, OVAs und Spiele dies wird der zeit nämlich nicht gemacht. *Zweitens der Status in der Charakterboxen, ich bin der Meinung es sollte nur lebend, gestorben oder unbekannt geben aber es gibt vielleicht ein paar ausnahmen worüber man noch reden müsste. *Drittens Kopien von der anderen Narutopedia sind nicht erlaubt! Wenn jemand der nicht Registriert ist etwas Kopiert sollt dieser für eine Woche gesperrt werden. Wenn ein Registrierter Benutzer dies tut sollte man ihn sagen das er das nicht mehr tut soll, man sollte vielleicht zwei Mahnungen aussprechen und nach dem dritten mal sollte man ihn auch Sperren. *Viertens wenn ein Benutzer einen Artikel mit der Vorlage Im Entstehen mit seinen Namen markiert sollte man diesen Artikel auch innerhalb einer bestimmten Zeit Bearbeiten (vielleicht 2 Monate) in der zeit sollte auch kein anderer Benutzer diesen Artikel Bearbeiten es sei den er bespricht es mit denjenigen der den Artikel markiert hat. das wars erst mal. --Revan55 20:56, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mir ist noch etwas eingefallen das hat zwar nicht direkt mit Regeln zu tun aber ich schreib es trotzdem mal hier hin es geht um den Artikel des Monats oder die suche nach jenen das wir vielleicht das verfahren des Bleach Wikis über nehmen oder etwas ähnliches. Im Bleach Wiki sucht ein Komitee aus Zwei Benutzern und einen Administratoren drei Vorschläge für den Artikel des Monats aus und die werden dann zur Wahl gestellt wobei jeder Benutzer nur eine Stimme hat. Ich bin der Meinung falls dieser Vorschlag auf Zustimmung trieft das die Vorschläge ab von drei Benutzern ausgesucht werden und das sich die Administratoren dort heraus halten. So Meinungen, Ergänzungen und Kritik wären schön. --Revan55 19:54, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ---- #Spiele und filme zu spoilern finde ich nicht nötig, da naruto eigentlich nur der manga (anime) im eigentlichen sinne ist. aber den sonst spoilern wir doch eh schon, oder? #wir haben doch nur gestorben, lebend!? #es gibt eine neue lizens bei wiki glaube ich die das kopieren aus anderen wikis sogar erlaubt ^^ müsst ma mal schauen. ansonsten bin ich deiner meinung: ideenklau is ned gut. #einverstanden #einverstanden Gruß -= trunX=- 21:45, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) zu 1: Ja, Manga und Anime spoilern wir so, aber Filme, Specials, Spiele und so halt nicht. Ich muss auch sagen, dass ich das nicht für nötig halte, zumal die Filme hier eh nie rauskommen werden, geschweige denn die Specials. zu 2: Naja, es gibt noch den Spezialzustand von Orochimaru, "in Kabuto versiegelt" oder so, und für Tsunade könnte man "im Koma" schreiben. Mehr Spezialfälle fallen mir auf die Schnelle allerdings auch nicht ein. ..::Aeris::.. 22:07, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) # Naja da wir die meisten Filem und Special artikel schon gespoilert haben, find ich kann man es ruhig so weitermachen. Und zu dem "sie kommen in deutschland nicht": Naruto ist grad die erfolgreichste animeserie der welt, oder? Und schaut mal was allein für pokemon in deutschland alles rausgekommen ist. #gestorben/lebend unbekannt. Da wir aber bei Hidan zb "außer Gefecht gesetzt" haben, könnte man auch im Koma, odder bei oro "versiegelt" machen, da das ja doch ein dauerzustand ist, nicht wie "bewusstlos", was nach nem tag wieder aufhört. # Klar, geschriebene Texte sind geistiges Eigentum, dass man einer wikia übergibt und copyright-Brüche sind ein Vergehen. #Ja So dann werd ich Mal meine Meinung dazu schreiben. # Bin ich der Ansicht dass Filme und Specials nicht gespoilert werden müssen da keins von beiden Japan bisher verlassen hat und somit der Spoiler auf ewig wäre. # Bin dafür dass es nur noch lebend und gestorben gibt, im Koma liegend naja generell lebt Tsunade noch weshalb mann da auch noch lebend ruhig lassen kann, bei Hidan müsste man dann wirklich eine Ausnahme machen und Handlungsunfähig schreiben oder so. #Bin ich voll dafür ich kann das nämlich gar nicht ab wenn jemand von hier was kopiert oder anders rum #Stimm ich auch zu #Wäre ich auch dafür damit dass mit der Wahl mal ab und zu ein bisschen schneller voran geht.--Icis Leibgarde 15:05, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hier ist noch etwas zum Thema Artikel des Monats ich hab mir das so vor gestellte das alle auf der Diskussionsseite von Artikel des Monats ihre Vorschläge schreiben und das auch dort die drei Benutzer die die Vorschläge letzten Endes aussuchen dort Diskutieren welche Artikel sie zur Wahl stellen wollen. Die Drei (können auch Vier sein) Vorschläge sollten möglichst am Monats Anfang zur Wahl gestellt werden damit die Wahl auch den ganzen Monat dauert. Zwei Benutzer die ich vorschlagen die Vorschläge für den Artikel des Monats aus zu suchen sind Aeris und Ninjason den sie sind sehr zuverlässig und als dritten weiß ich noch nicht es gibt noch ein paar die zuverlässig sind vielleicht meldet sich ja einer freiwillig. So über drittens und viertes sind wir uns anscheinend einig. Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch übe die anderen Punkte einigen. Hier noch etwas zum ersten Punkt: Bis her sind ein paar Jutsus in den Übersichten gespoilert mehr nicht ich bin aber der Meinung wie ich oben schon sagte das wir alles Spoilern sollten was noch nicht in Deutschland begannt ist und nur weil wir glauben das die Filme und Specials nicht nach Deutschland kommen und sie des halb nicht Spoilern weil der Spoiler dann ewig wäre halte ich für recht unlogisch den keiner von uns kann in die Zukunft schauen. Daher sollte alles gespoilert werden. --Revan55 20:59, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Noch etwas zu Artikel des Monats, was meint ihr nach was für einer zeit spanne sollte ein Artikel wieder an einer Wahl teilnehmen können? --Revan55 20:51, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Puuh... Ich soll mitbestimmen, was Artikel des Monats wird? Ich würd sagen, wir alle legen je einen Artikel vor (zu beginn oder so) und lassen dann abstimmen. Dann haben wir A eine Varietät in der Auswahl und B die gewissheit, dass artikel zur wahl stehen, die es qualitativ verdienen, AdM zu sein. Feste Zeitspanne... Puuh ich würd sagen, wenn der Artikel sich derart verändert hat, oder wenn zwischendurch eine große Wende passiert ist (Danzou vor und nach hokage werden zb) Ich übrigens dafür, keine Charakter Profile mehr zum AdM zu machen. Vom Ding her könnten wir hier jeden Monat Sasuke oder Naruto wählen... Daher würd ich sagen halt nur noch Artikel, die auf unserer eigenen Leistung basieren im grunde genommen sind ja alle chrakter profile ähnlich aufgebaut (bild, history, jutsus, besonderheiten des charas... Ninjason 00:03, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du sollst nicht mit bestimmen welcher Artikel zum Artikel des Monats wird sonder welche drei zur Wahl gestellt werden und alle können natürlich ihr Vorschläge auf der Diskussionsseite einbringen aber eben diese Drei Benutzer suchen das welche der Vorschläge zur Wahl gestellt werden. Natürlich wenn etwas wichtigen passiert ist dann wird es in den Artikel eingebracht das die Ausnahme von der Regel. --Revan55 07:10, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Oh ja, da fühl ich mich aber geehrt! Würde dies Aufgabe auch übernehmen, gerne. Eine feste Zeitspanne würde ich auch nicht definieren (außer: nicht 2mal nacheinander ;) ), sondern einen subjektiv gefühlten großen Wendepunkt, wie Ninjason schon gesagt hat. Wie er z.B. jetzt bei der Bijuu und Jinchuuriki Seite stattgefunden hat, seitdem alle per Bilder bekannt sind. Versteh ich dich richtig, Revan? ALLE User sollen auf der Diskuss-Seite Artikel vorschlagen, und die "drei Auserwählten" suchen aus diesen Vorschlägen genau DREI aus, für die dann mit Pro und Kontra abgestimmt wird?? Das finde ich auch eine gute Reihenfolge. Wer soll der/die Dritte werden? Komplett Charakterprofile auszuschließen, weiß ich nicht....... ist an sich schon n guter Gedankengang, aber... beschränken wir uns damit vielleicht nicht ein bißchen zu doll? Es gibt schon ein paar sehr interessante Nebencharaktere, wie... Zetsu, Hast recht, stimme dir zu, dann kommen die anderen, kleineren Seiten wohl "nie" dran, wenn wir immmer nur große, coole Charakter-Seiten nehmen. ..::Aeris::.. 08:41, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Genau so habe ich mir das vor gestellt wer will gibt seinen Vorschlage auf der Diskussionsseite ab und die drei ausgewählten Benutzer entscheiden welche zur Wahl gestellt werden. Bei der Wahl selber sollte aber jeder Benutzer nur eine Stimme haben. :@Aeris Weiß du vielleicht eine Benutzer den du Vorschlagen würdest. --Revan55 08:51, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, aber eine Pro- UND eine Kontra-Stimme, oder?? Dritte Person: Screamo-Fan/Ernie. ..::Aeris::.. 08:55, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Nein eigentlich meinte nur eine Stimme aber nah gut eine Pro und eine Kontra Stimme mit deinen Vorschlag bin ich einverstannden. --Revan55 09:03, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :wann kann ein artikel des monats wieder artikel des monats werden? ganz einfach: wenn ein artikel des monats schon mal gewählt worden ist, schreibt einfach den stand hin: :Juni 08: Rasengan, trunX 21.07.08 19:00 z.b. :somit weiss man immer was der "letzte" gute stand war und kann dann vergleichen und abwägen ob sich dort viel geändert hat. mit den userauswahl bin ich zufrieden :) Gruß -= trunX=- 06:41, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::So wird das doch aber schon seit langem gemacht....? Auf der Artikel-des-Monats-Seite wurde schon immer dokumentiert, welcher Artikel wann AdM war. ::Dann müsste einer von euch jetzt noch Ernie fragen, ob er das machen wollen würde, und dann könnte es eigentlich schon losgehen! ..::Aeris::.. 07:58, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::ja in der regel schon nur wird nicht der letzte stand protokolliert. bei rasengan z.b. war es AoM im September 07. bis dahin hat sich der artikel um einiges geändert...schau dir einfach mal die versionen an. ich meinte halt, somit kann man auch feststellen was sich seit dieser zeit am artikel geändert hat und ob man den artikel als Vorschlag eines neuen AoM benutzen kann! Gruß -= trunX=- 08:09, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) also ich nehm die aufgabe mit viel freude an, hab halt noch paar fragen und zwar wenn jeder user sein artikelvorschöag abgegeben hat wann sollen wir drei die 3 artikel aussuchen? und wenn das geschehen stimmen nochmals alle user über pro und kontra dieser 3 artikel ab, wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab?Screamo-fan 20:09, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Also ich denke, da setzen wir einfach feste Wartezeiten. Z.B: Woche 1 und 2 des Monats: Alle User listen Artikel auf, die es werden könnten. Dann wählen wir 3Leute drei Stück aus. Woche 3 und Woche 4 ist dann Pro und Kontra von allen Usern, aber jeder User nur eine Stimme Pro, eine Stimme Kontra. ..::Aeris::.. 21:23, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe mir das eigentlich so gedacht das die drei Vorschläge am Anfang des Monats zur wahl gestellt werden damit man auch den ganzen Monat zum Wählen zeit. Also rein theoretisch die aktuelle Wahl endet am 31.08 und am 01.09 stellt ihr drei neue Artikel zur Wahl und werden des September sucht ihr die nächsten Artikel für die nächste Wahl. --Revan55 13:57, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Dann hatten wir uns doch falsch verstanden, bzw. ich hab dich falsch verstanden. Aber jetzt weiß ich, was du meinst. So bin ich auch mit einverstanden, dann könnten Ninjason, Ernie und ich gleich auf der Diskusseite von AdM loslegen. ..::Aeris::.. 14:08, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ok, also noch mal damit ich das versteh: #Den Monat über werden hier von allen Benutzern (die halt grad einen Artikel toll finden) Vorschläge reingestellt #Wir alle geben diesen Artikeln wie gewohnt Pros und Kontras #Dann (zu einem noch zu klärenden Zeitpunkt, ich sag jetzt mal beispielhaft 1 woche vor monatsende) wählt jeder von uns drei Benutzern je EINEN Artikel aus #Diese 3 Artikel stehen dann zur endgültigen Wahl? Wozu brauchen wir dann noch jeder eine Pro und Kontra stimme? Die artikel haben ja bis dahin genügend stimmen gesammlt. Ninjason 15:25, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nein Nicht direkt das Problem das wir manch mal ist das das keine oder nur ein Artikel zu wahl stehen. Ihr drei musst nicht von den vorschlagen die kommen drei aus suchen ihr müsst euch einigen welche drei zur Wahl gestellt werden und ihr musst nicht auf die Vorschläge ein gehen wenn ihr nicht wollt ihr sorgt in Prinzip da für das immer drei Artikel zur Wahl stehen. --Revan55 15:33, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) asoooo jetzt versteh ich. also nochmal nur um sicherzugehen #Den Monat über werden hier von allen Benutzern (die halt grad einen Artikel toll finden) Vorschläge reingestellt, denen wir wie gewohnt pros und kontras geben #dann zu diesem uminösen zeitpunkt sucht jeder von uns je EINEN artikel aus (wir können uns dabei von den vorschlägen ispirieren lassen, wenn wir meinen, es ist ein guter dabei oder wir nehmen einen anderen den wir aus irgendeinem anderen grund gut finden und stellen ihn zur endwahl. sodass bei der endwahl immer 3 artikel sind. aber dann versteh ich immer noch nicht das mit einer pro und kontra stimme. gute artikel haben mehr als nur eine pro stimme und schlechte mehr als nur eine kontra stimme oder meint ihr bei der Endwahl selbst dass wir jeder eine stimme haben die wir vergeben können? Dann bin ich aber gegen die kontra stimme, sonns stimmt man ja FÜR seinen Favoriten und zusätzlich noch GEGEN einen anderen artikel ab. Das ist fies. Ninjason 15:51, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Mann ey, ich glaub, wir verstehen uns hier mal so gar nicht... Aus einem der letzten Posts von Revan meinte ich, verstanden zu haben, dass er meint: #WIR DREI wählen lediglich 3 Artikel #ALLE USER stimmen mit Pro und Kontra ab :ICH dachte, es solle so funktionieren: #ALLE USER schlagen wild Artikel vor. #WIR DREI wählen drei Stück aus. #ALLE USER stimmen mit Pro und Kontra ab. : (Wenn wir 3 selber nicht mitstimmen dürften, wär dein angemerktes Problem kein Problem, Ninjason.) Wenn ich so recht überlege, finde ich die erste Variante besser. ..::Aeris::.. 16:22, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ok ich glaub auch das wir ein wenig aneinander vorbei reden ich versuche es noch mal. Die andern Benutzer und Ihr schlagen Artikel vor (ohne Pro und Kontra) auf der Diskussionsseite ihr drei einigt euch auf drei Artikel (indem ihr darüber Diskutiert) wenn ihr euch einig seit stellt ihr die drei Artikel auf der Seite zur Wahl. Dann wählen die anderen Benutzer wie gewohnt mit Pro und Kontra ab. Ihr könnt natürlich auch mit abstimmen die einzige frage ist, hat jeder nur eine Stimme oder eine Pro und eine Kontra Stimme. --Revan55 17:10, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ok ich habs verstanden. Pro und kontra kommen ERST bei der endwahl der drei ausgewählten artikel vor. Ich bin aber dafür dass jeder unendlich stimmen hat. wenn man was an einem artikel auszusetzen hat, sollte das nicht auf ein kontra begrenzt sein und vice-versa. Ninjason 17:49, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ah gut wollt gerad fragen wie das nun gemient ist^^, habs aber jetzt kapiert und somit kanns also los gehenScreamo-fan 17:55, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin der Meinung das es höchst zwei stimmen geben sollte weil es sonst zu viel durch einander gibt und es wurde die Wahl ein wenig verfälschen weil bei einer richtigen Wahl hat man ja auch nur eine stimme. Aber nun gut erst mal können wir sagen das jeder unendlich viele stimmen hat dann können wir sehen wie es sich entwickelt. Wenn es zu durch einander ist kann man immer noch Umstrukturieren. --Revan55 18:01, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Puuuuuuuh, ich glaub, dann haben wir's! Ich habs jetzt auch gecheckt!! Ich bin allerdings trotzdem für genau 1 Pro- und 1 Kontra-Stimme, so muss man sich halt genau überlegen, welchen Aritkel man will. Sonst haben wir 3 Artikel, die echt gut sind, und jeder schreibt bei jedem Artikel hin "Der is gut!". "Den find ich auch gut." "Der Artikel is aber auch hübsch." So stellt sich kein eindeutiges Übergewicht ein, sondern nur ein ausbalanciertes Gleichgewicht. Die Kontra-Stimme würde ich gern dabeihaben, damit man eben auch in die andere Richtung meckern kann, und auch was anderes sagen zu können als "Jut, toll, schick, der ist gut." ..::Aeris::.. 18:17, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) da stimm ich aeris zu, denn man sollte wirklich nur eine pro und eine kontra stimme haben, somit das alles auch besser funktioniert, bei unendlich stimmen schreiben dann manche 4 mal bei einem artikel pro oder kontraScreamo-fan 18:24, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das sind ja keine stimmen. Ich finde nur, wir sollten wirklcih die möglichkeit haben, einen vorgeschlgenen artikel auf herz und nieren zu prüfen bevor er adm wird. Vorschlag: Da wir jetzt schon ende des monats haben, lasst es uns einmal so machen, dass bis freitag abend jeder von uns einen Artikel raussucht, die dann übers wochenende komplett überprüft werden (oft genug sagt ja auch jemand "braucht ne rechtschreibüberprüfung", die dann eben jemand erledigt, also braucht man wirklich mehr als nur eine pro kontra) es zählt ja auch nicht, wer die meisten pros hat, sondern wer die gewichtigsten Pros hat und die unwichtigstigen kontras. Am ende setzt dann jeder eine stimme unter einen von ihm ausgewählten artikel. Stimme und Pro/Kontra sind nicht dasselbe in meinem Vorschlag. Wir wägen, indem wir die Pros und kontras auswerten, ab, wem wir unsere eine stimme geben. Lasst es uns diesen Monat so versuchen, und wenn es jemandem gegen den strich ging, machen wirs nächsten monat anders. Einverstanden? Ninjason 19:13, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) gut, dann würd ich sagen löschen wir di eaktuellen vorschläge un nehmen nochma neue oder?Screamo-fan 19:37, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich nicht die Vorschläge die ihr jetzt aussucht sind für die nächste Wahl. --Revan55 19:44, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) aso na dann lassen wir es soScreamo-fan 20:19, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC)